shadowlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary of Terms
This is a list of all jargon used in the chat box of ShadowLand Online. (x.x) (Ex. 2.2): Two numbers represented in decimal format represent the Age and Act someone is in. For example, if someone was in chapter 2, act 2 (Glorious Road) they would say 2.2. *Was invented by Player: Kramer of MochiGames *The "e" in e.1 stands for Elite Instance, the "d" for Distant Legend and the "t" for Tower of Soul *C''x.'x ''is used to denote the cave and item drop. For example the 3rd item in Cave 4 would be C4.3 Terms AOE: Short for area of effect, and is generally referred to when talking about hero specials. BA: Short for Battle Achievements. BA Race: Generally same as Prestige race but with BA. Usually many people get together and hold multiple legiongs after legions just to advance in their BA Ranking. Batman: Colloquial term for Ossanal, this is due to his Easter Event and Olympic Event sprite resembling Batman. BS: Short for Blacksmith. Cap: Short for Capital. CD: Short for cooldown, or the amount of time remaining for an activity bar to be able to be used again. Coke: A joke, meaning "Yes, I can solo" See also: Solo Contrib: Short for Gold Contribution See also: Alliances Crypt: Short for Netherwind Crypt DTG: Short for Dragon Training Ground. FoG: Short for Fort of Greatness. Fort: Short for Fortification or a Fortress in the region map. Frag: Short for Fragments Frag Run: Consecutive legions for obtaining of Fragments Frag hunter: Person who joins legions for sake of frags HD: Short for Hunters Den HMW : Short for How Many Waves. When entering a Legion, battle leader may ask how many waves each can do in order to reorder the players to be sure to have at least 5 waves (or 1 solo, see below) on each line. Legion: Coin term for "Zero Hour" NPC: Non-Player Character Noob-betting: simple betting on how long a new player lasts in a legion, a mochi server invention PVE: Player vs. Enviornment (includes on the road and legion battles) PVP: Player vs. Player Prestige Race: A competition where players attack each other soley for prestige. Similar to an "Arms race"(militarism). Sac: A legion specific term, short for "sacrifice". Used to inform legion host to use a player as bait. Sanc Quests: Short for quests given from the Elder outside of the Sanctuary. SG: Short for Sacrificial Grounds. SLO: Short for ShadowLand Online. Solo: Soloing is the ability to go a whole legion without losing. One of the first things people will ask when you join a legion will be: "Solo?". Usually leads to the joke: "Coke" When you enter a fight with the last legion in that area, you have to work together with others. When someone isn't strong enough to defeat all the waves, then they need backup. This back up amount changes depending on the difficulty of the legion. If you can defeat all waves without having to have someone come in for you, then you can solo that legion. Just because you can solo a 1.1 doesn't mean you can solo a 2.1. Remember, if you think you are strong enough, to ask the person leading the attack if you can go in front so you can test yourself. See also: Coke Sub: Your "Sub" is your subordinate, subbing is that act of making one your Subordinate. Refer to: Subordinates and Superiors Sup: Your "Sup" is your Superior, and you are their Subordinate. Refer to: Subordinates and Superiors TH: Short for Town Hall. WC: Refers to Word Chat. See also: Chat Box Phrases "Hopefully my Merlin isn't drunk": Hopefully my Merlin doesn't miss *"Good, he's sober": Good, he's hitting-- "Ifirit" "Legion chudded!": The legion failed to load on start and it was closed by the systembug. Derives from the player's name Chud, probably the luckiest player on Eloir, who's legions generaly "chud". *"Rejoin": usually appears after a legion becomes chudded, it is a call for players to come back to start again. "This place is filled with mean ladies!": Used to address the frustration of Warlocks. It is a direct quote to Michael J Caboose. "God of Drop-rate": Used to address someone who has immense luck in dropping items. "Last Call": Not directly an SLO specific term. Roughly means "we are going soon, if you wanna come then come now" Category:Help